Family
by ewriter
Summary: AU and is is a Hotch/Emily pairing family fic. Also Hotch was never married to Haley
1. Surprise

Family

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

A criminal minds fanic

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, duh

"Hello this is Emily Prentiss?" A sleepy she answered her phone looking at the clock and seeing it reading 3:00.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Ying; I have a Mr. Aaron Hotchner here and he has you listed as his emergency contact. Mr. Hotchner has been in a car accident, nothing serious has happened except Mr. Hotchner has broken his right leg. He has had a significant amount of painkillers and if his car was in any condition to drive I would still advise him not to with his condition, I was hoping you could come pick him up and ensure me that someone will stay with him in his recovery process. Do you think you could come here Miss. Prentiss?" The doctor asked hoping for a yes so she could get another patient out after hearing of the soon coming storm and hoping to get home to her children before that.

"Oh sure Dr. Ying. I'll be right there!" Emily said hanging up the phone and driving to the hospital the obvious concern for her superior and friend evident in her eyes which were tearing slightly in hoping that he wasn't to seriously hurt because she had lately been having some serious feelings that were not so much just friend's feelings.

***

"Hello, I am looking to discharge a Mr. Aaron Hotchner," Emily said once she reached the front desk at the hospital.

"Oh, I am Dr. Ying; you must be the Emily Prentiss I was talking to on the phone. He is in the waiting room 1 right over there and his papers are right here. I would appreciate it if you could get this done fast, I know that doesn't sound very nice but a storm is supposed to be coming through and I want to get home to my two little daughters and son. Here you go and I will be in with the take home wheel chair for Mr. Hotchner in roughly ten minutes. Along with the instructions for Mr. Hotchner's care, who will be taking care of him?" She asked while handing her the papers and ushering her into Aaron's room.

"Oh, I will take care of him, my apartment is bigger then his and when he stopped by a week ago he left some things. Thank you for showing e his room," She said as she walked in to find Aaron sitting on a chair in the small waiting room looking like he fell off of a bridge.

"Emmy, silly goose is that you?" Aaron asked her obviously having slight side effects from the medication.

"Hotch, it is me, I am going to take you back to my place and take care of you okay?" She said to him suddenly liking the different tone and more relaxed version of him.

"Emmy come here, thanks for letting me stay at your apartment, it is so much better then mine, I get a beautiful view inside and outside, and I also have you there with no excuse to leave cutie!" Hotch said obviously not knowing what he was talking about, at least that is what Emily thought.

"Hi there, Mr. Hotchner the good lady here, Emily, is going to take you back to her place and take care of you. Now Miss. Prentiss, He is going to need to have the dressings on his chest changed twice a day and he is not allowed back at work for at least five months if not more. Now if you sign the discharge papers here and here and if you could please help me get Mr. Hotchner into the chair so that you can get him out to your car we can all get on our way. Okay?" The doctor asked looking at the white clouds she could see moving through the dark sky.

"Yes. Dr. Ying. Emmy can you please help me? I always depend on you, you know that right?" Aaron said to Emily revealing some of his well kept secrets to her.

"Umm Dr. Ying, how long will he be on the pain medication for?" Emily asked avoiding Aaron's eyes and his question as she helped the doctor lift him into the chair.

"Oh, Miss. Prentiss he will be on them for the next two months, though after a week the dosage will be brought down. Please call my office at a later time to schedule appointments for him, I have to go, bye Mr. Hotchner" She said leading the two of them, with his things attached to the back of the chair, out to her car.

"Emmy, When we get back to your apartment are you going to help me? Also where am I going to sleep? I know your bed must be pretty big for such a unique and beautiful individual as your self but I am not sure this early in our relationship we should be sharing a bed, especially with me in the condition I am in," He said to her as she got into the drivers seat and started to drive back to her apartment choking at first while he spoke.

"Hotch what are you talking about? I have a guest room you can stay in. I also have a bell system I installed when my niece came to town so she could let me know when she was up or needed something. Aaron can I tell you something because I know you are probably to doped up on pain medications to realize what I am saying?" Emily said using his first name and deciding at that point it wouldn't hurt anything if she told him her feelings because he obviously felt the same way on some level he tried to keep hidden but couldn't while he was free and in her presence.

"Sure Emmy, thanks for picking me up and taking care of me. Now what did you want to tell me Emmy?"

"Aaron, I know you are my superior in the bureau and I don't know what you think about it but I seem to have developed romantic feelings for you since I started working on the team. I wanted to know what you felt and if we could ever have a relationship potential or anything," She said nervously refusing to look at him while she parked the car and went around to the trunk to get his things and then helped him into his seat.

"Emmy, I know how you feel. I am in love with you Emily. Seriously in love with you and I know I've been acting weird and you contributed that to being from the pain medication but it isn't. Emily Prentiss I Aaron Hotchner am in love with you," He said looking her square in the eye while she had finished helping him into the seat.

"Aaron are you serious?" She asked tears coming to her eyes as she sat down gently on his uninjured leg while holding onto his hand.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I am 100% completely serious. I love you so much!" He said leaning his head forward and almost kissing her before he said, "Emily is it okay and appropriate if I kiss you right now?" He asked knowing that right now he wasn't necessarily her superior; he would be gone from work for at least 6 months.

"Yes Hotch," She said tears coming to her eyes as she got the most romantic and passionate kiss of her life, since the one from her collage years that she went out with and never got his name.

"Emily, did you ever think you knew someone but then they disappeared and you never see them again because you never got their names but think later in life you found that person again?" He asked almost reading her mind.

"Aaron, are you the AGH that I have etched into my bed post in my bedroom that I look at every night before I go to bed?" She asked already knowing the answer and mentally slapping herself for not seeing he was the one she loved so long ago, but never stopped.

"Yes EEP that is embroidered on the baseball cap I keep in the office!" He said leaning in for another kiss but as it started getting passionate again her phone rang again.

"Who the hell could that be?" Emily asked no one in particular while looking at the clock and saw it reading 4:30 am now, "Hotch can you go into my room or the guest room, whichever room you prefer just know I will be joining you if it is my room, I have to take this phone call.

"Hello, mom what is wrong?" Emily asked into the phone.

"Em, nothing it is just I was wondering if since you are back in town and have no case right now could you take your daughter? She really misses you and wants to have you near her. Emily I know I wasn't there all the time when you were little but will you please be there for her at least tonight?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked her daughter referring to her 11 year old granddaughter.

"Why tonight is there something wrong with her? I'll be right over I just have to make her bed first okay?" Emily said still worrying.

"Okay baby. She just fell asleep on the couch crying herself to sleep. I will keep her sleeping till you get here but she needs her mommy right now," She said quietly.

"I'll be there in half an hour mom," Emily said hanging up the phone and going to see which room Aaron went into and thinking how she was going to explain her, their, daughter to him.

"Emily, who was it on the phone? Could you help me into your bed please?" Aaron asked concerned for her and showing he that he was with her, even if nothing more passionate then a few kisses could come tonight.

"Sure Aaron and it was no one, but once I get you into bed I have to go out for an half an hour. I'll be back soon. Please sleep. I'll e-mail the team to tell them we won't be in for the next couple of weeks then after I get back in I'll explain it to them okay A?" She asked remembering her past nickname for him.

"Okay Em, you know you are going to have to explain to me why you told me your name was Em when I only told you my name or initial was A. I love you, goodnight," He said kissing her one last time before she went out the room closing the door behind her.

Once Emily got out of the room she went into her daughter's room, which she had made sure to close when she learned Aaron was coming back to her apartment. She made the bed with the beautiful pink sheets Gabriella loved and then went out, grabbed her coat, locked the door, and went for the silent ride in her car.

***

"Mommy!" Emily heard as she opened the door to her mother's house.

"Hey baby, would you like to come home? I put your pink sheets on; your little purple bunny is all washed and nice. I also have a surprise for you sweetie," Emily said to her daughter picking her up to bring her to the car her mother giving her an odd look as she said surprise.

"Really mommy? Cool. Can I go back to sleep in the car before my surprise?" The little girl asked yawning but still excited.

"Of course Gabs. Bye mom. You won't need to take her for at least the next two weeks okay?" Emily said trying to ease her mother's worried look but only fueling I more.

"Em, sweetheart is everything okay?" The worried mother asked.

"Mom, I found A again, I found him, apparently he was under my nose the whole time. I'm okay, I mean now, I can have a whole family for my daughter, don't worry I'll still let you see her though. I love you but I really have to go!" She said kissing her mom on the cheek after closing Gabriella's door and then left to go back to her own apartment, with Gabriella and Aaron.

***

"Mommy?" Gabriella asked as her mother tucked her into her bed.

"Yes sweetheart," Emily responded tucking the bunny, the one Aaron had gotten her when they were younger, and sat down beside her.

"When I get my surprise in the morning can BunBun come with me?" She asked obviously tired but making sure the rabbit, one of the few friends the home schooled 11 year old had, was also included.

"Of course, now in the morning if you wake up before mommy is up, or out of her room, then I want you to watch TV. Please don't come into my room, I have your surprise in there and you don't want to ruin it right?" She said knowing that her daughter wouldn't be waking up earlier then her but still worried about Aaron and Gabriella's reaction to each other.

"Okay mommy. Night night I love you. Don't forget to give BunBun a kiss to!" Gabriella said as her mom kissed her and the bunny, shut the light off, and closed the door.

"Hey Emmy, did you finish the thing that you had to do?" Aaron asked her waking from his light sleep as she climbed into bed with him and put her arms around him slightly, thankful she was on the side with the non broken leg.

"Yes baby, I love you so much," She started with a passionate kiss, "Lets go to sleep Aaron. I have a surprise or you in the morning. If you need any help in the middle of the night just let me know. I don't sleep soundly. Good night Aaron," She said kissing him one more time before snuggling more soundly into his side.

***

Emily woke up in the morning feeling slightly disoriented; who's side was she snuggled perfectly next to. The she remembered the previous night and heard the TV on in the other room. Her daughter was home as was her sole mate. She looked over ad Aaron was still sleeping soundly. She got up to go take care of her daughter and make breakfast.

"Hi mommy, ca I have an omelet for breakfast? When do I get my surprise?" The little girl asked patiently.

"Umm, in a little while. I'll make you an omelet, you eat it then I'll give you your surprise okay?"

"Sure mommy," The little girl said turning back to the television.

Then Emily went into the kitchen, made the omelet, Gabriella ate it and then awaited her present as Emily went into her bedroom.

**Please review, I will try to update soon. 1-2 more chapters. For the purpose of this I say Hotch was not high school sweethearts with Hailey. Please review, thanks for reading.**


	2. Introductions

Family Chapter 2

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

A Criminal Minds fanic

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, duh

"Emily?" Aaron called out hearing the door to her bedroom open but still being to tired to open his eyes enough to look.

"Hey sweetie, would you like your medication?" Emily asked as she walked in with a glass of water and his pills.

"Ok, did you eat breakfast yet Em?" He asked swallowing the pills she gave him and then downing the water.

"Not yet, do you want to get out of bed?" She asked as he nodded so she helped him sit up and then brought over the chair that had been parked in the corner of her bedroom.

"Emmy, why do you seem off?" He asked looking up at her from his spot in his chair as she came around and sat on her bed as he turned his chair to face her.

"Well A, I have a surprise for you in the kitchen. This might be a bit much for you so if it is you can just come back into here. Also Aaron, you're not going to leave me this time right?" Emily asked her insecurities showing because she was in such a relaxed environment that she hoped she knew she was safe in.

"Of course Em, I am so excited that I finally found you again though I find it kind of funny that we have worked together but didn't realize it. Now what is this surprise that you said you have for me?" He asked giving her a hug and then they shared another kiss before she went through her door into the hallway and turned and told him to stop with her hand as she closed the door to her guest room and she went into the kitchen where Gabriella was sitting at the island finishing her omelet watching Jeopardy.

"Hey Gabby Mommy's going to bring you to the surprise with BunBun so that you can hold on to me and not be scared okay baby?" Emily said to the small 11 year old that was the size of an 8 year old as the 11 year old nodded and finished her last bite, answered the question on the TV, and reached her arms up for her mom to pick her up

"Mommy is the surprise going to be something that I like?" Gabriella asked looking up at her mom as Emily put the dish into the sink.

"I hope so. Aaron, would you like to see your surprise?" Emily called into the hall not remarking to the perplexed look on her daughters face.

"Sure Em," He said as she rounded the corner with a little girl on her hip and he gasped as she hid in Emily's shoulder.

"Aaron, this is Gabriella, my 11 year old daughter, our 11 year old daughter. Gabbs this is your Daddy, Aaron," Emily said as Gabriella peeked out at the man sitting in the wheel chair 5 feet in front of her who her mother just told her was her father and Aaron looked at the little girl in Emily's arms while he was in a trance state thinking about the fact that there was a little human being in his loves arms that had half of her DNA belonging to him.

"Em, we have a daughter? Why is there no record of a daughter in your record?" He asked slightly confused.

"Auntie Penny hid my name from Mommy's record so she wouldn't have to keep explaining why she only knew the initials of my father and the man she is in love with. Auntie JJ and Auntie Penny are the only ones on Mommy's team that knows about me. Are you the Mr. Hotchner that Mommy talks about liking?" The little girl said causing Emily to blush slightly.

"Yes baby this is him. Are you to okay with this?" She asked hoping they would not freak but would get along enough so they could become a real family and her daughter could have a father and would actually like him too.

"I'm okay with it Mommy. Daddy, you gave Mommy BunBun right?" She said warming up to Aaron more easily then Emily thought she would.

"Yes sweetheart. Hey Emily can we please go into the kitchen and have some breakfast and Gabriella can tell me about herself and what she likes and then maybe go for a walk?" Aaron said with a permanent smile on his face through the fact that his daughter liked him.

"Okay sweetie. Come on Gabbs, lets go," Emily said smiling as she walked into the kitchen with her daughter no her hip and her love following behind her.

**No, I don't think this is the end and I know I have not written anything for quite a while but I'm back now. Please review and thank you for reading my story. Let me know if you have any new adventure for the family. I will either be making this a series or a longer story so let me know which one you would like. Thanks.**


End file.
